Till China and Africa Meet
by RawrTwisted
Summary: Sirius Black is a pureblood wizard, from a family of Death Eaters. This is the story of what happened when Sirius fell for a muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**I told my friend I'd write her this, so here it is. Georgia's dog is homage to the dog from Monarch of the Glen.**

Remus Lupin sat on the cold, metal chair in his towns almost-deserted train station, glancing up at the timetable every few minutes, which now told him that the train his three friends, James, Peter and Sirius, were on would be arriving in four minutes. It was the summer after their fourth year of Hogwarts, and his friends would be staying with him for the first three weeks.

Remus was glad to have the company. He rarely went out during the Summer for fear of seeing one of the children he went to primary school with. He hadn't really had any friends; the boys thought he was a freak and picked on him because he'd rather spend his time reading than playing football, and the girls, although not as bad, didn't really bother with him. They didn't seem to have a problem with him when they were sat next to him in class, and the majority of them would make an effort to be kind, but he wouldn't count them as friends.

"Moony!"

Remus lifted his head to see Sirius Black poking his head out of the window of the train that was pulling into the station. His three friends jumped onto the platform and strolled over to their friend, each carrying a suitcase.

"Moony, haven't saw you in ages! How've you been?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Yes, the four days that have passed since we were last together were a lifetime ago," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, if we're quick we can get on the bus, then you won't have to drag those suitcases back to mine."

A bus-ride and a five-minute walk later, the four friends stood outside a rather large cottage, with a pretty green garden and flower beds filled with colour. Remus took out his house key and opened the door, letting his friends into the house and then closing the door behind him. There was a manic barking coming from behind the door that led to the living room, and when Remus opened it, a large, fluffy border-collie leapt into the hall.

"Dee, Dee, calm down," Remus laughed as the dog jumped up and tried to lick his face. He pushed it to the floor, where it continued to bark happily, running around the other three boys who laughed and scratched it behind the ears. Eventually, Remus managed to calm it down, at which it turned and strolled back in the living room, its tail wagging happily.

"Here, we'll put your suitcases in my room," Remus said, taking Peter's and beginning to ascend the stairs. The others followed, and were led into a room that had had three beds crammed into it as well as the original one next to the window, and still had quite a lot of room to spare. There were book shelves filled to bursting, shelves filled with albums, a wardrobe and a large chest of draws, posters stuck to the wall with sticky-tape...

"Wow...this is roomy," James said, placing his suitcase down next to Peter's.

Remus laughed. "Yeah, well, that's one of the few benefits of living in a big house in the country and being an only child."

"Damn, I wish I didn't live so close to the city," laughed James, and Peter nodded.

"Hey, I just wish I didn't live with my family," Sirius said. "Any time you feel like switching families, Remus..."

"No thanks," Remus said. The sound of the front door opening was then heard, as well as mumbling voices. "Mum's home, come on," Remus smiled, leading out of the room.

"I really wish you'd let me give you some money," Hannah Lupin could be heard saying from the kitchen.

"No thanks Mrs Lupin," came the voice of another girl, which thoroughly confused Remus, "I don't mind helping you. I like coming here."

"Oh, but you help me carry all these bags so often and you never take anything I try to give you," said Mrs Lupin.

"It's okay, I like coming here! Plus, I get to see Dee," said the Mystery Voice.

"Mum?" Remus said, running down the last few stairs, and turning into the kitchen. Hannah Lupin stood at the kitchen counter pulling groceries out of bags and placing them on the side, a tall girl with long, almost waist-length black hair doing the same. "...Georgia?" Remus asked, shocked.

Georgia was one of the girls from his primary school. She hadn't had many friends either, and had been picked on for wearing glasses, having crooked teeth and being taller than all of the other girls in the class. She had been kind to Remus, but he'd never really spoken to her too much – not that she hadn't attempted to make conversation.

Looking at her now, Remus couldn't see why she was picked on. She still had the same face, and she still seemed to be about the same height, but Remus was taller now. She still wore glasses, but now they gave her a sort of intelligent-and-sexy look, rather than a geeky, let's-pick-on-her-and-call-her-four-eyes look. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and looked like something taken from a princess in a fairy tale.

Georgia looked up from the bag she was emptying. "Hi Remus," she smiled. Her teeth were straight now. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah...you look..._different_," he said as Peter, James and Sirius came and stood behind him. Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled cockily as he looked the girl up and down, nodding slightly, but she didn't seem to notice, she was still looking at Remus.

"Braces," she said, pointing to her teeth, "new glasses," she said, pointing to her glasses, "and new hair. See, no frizz."

"Yeah...you look really good. Err...why are you here?" he asked somewhat bluntly.

"I was helping your mum carry her shopping back," she smiled. "I do it quite a lot, actually, but you're usually at school. It's good to see you." Georgia walked forward and pulled Remus into a hug.

"Umm...yeah, you too," he said. Georgia released Remus, and then seemed to notice the three boys standing in the door way, and she smiled and waved.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Georgia."

"Oh, right, this is Peter, James and Sirius," Remus told her, pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius winked, and Georgia raised an eyebrow at him.

"We'd like to apologise in advance for anything Sirius ever says to you," James said, looking at Sirius, who scowled at him. "Are you staying a while?"

"Umm," Georgia looked to Remus, and then back to James, "I don't think so. I have to take our Useless for a walk, otherwise nobody will. I better get going, actually. Do you want me to help you finish unpacking, Mrs Lupin?"

"No dear, you're fine. I'll see you later," Mrs Lupin smiled.

"Who's Useless?" Peter asked.

"My dog," Georgia smiled. "I know it's a weird name, but he's useless. He's great though, got a lot of energy. Just can't do tricks, or...anything really. Anyway, I better get going, when he gets restless he eats shoes, and I'm pretty sure nobody is in to take him out. I'll see you lot later. Bye," Georgia smiled, waving goodbye and letting herself out of the house.

"What are you four doing today then?" Mrs Lupin asked the boys as she continued putting the shopping away.

"Err, we're not sure yet," Remus told her.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, make sure you're back here for seven. Dinner will be ready then. Your father is working later than usual, so he doesn't finish until half six," she told them.

"Okay mum," Remus said, turning and leading the way into the living room, where his dog happily ran towards them.

"Hey Dee," Remus smiled, scratching the top of the dogs head.

"Isn't Dee a pretty girly name?" James asked.

"His name is Deeohgee," Remus told them.

"Deeohgee...that's a weird name. Deeohgee...Dee_oh_gee...oh! I get it!" Sirius exclaimed. "Dee-oh-gee! DOG!"

"Well done, you figured out something I came up with when I was six," laughed Remus.

"Yeah, well, shut up," Sirius said, annoyed that Remus had taken his clever-moment from him, but he smiled anyway. "Hey, Remus, I know what we should do today."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Well, I think we should take Deeohgee here for a walk right around the village," Sirius said.

"Would this have anything to do with the pretty girl we just met telling us she was going to take her dog for a walk?" James said.

"No! Not at all! I just think that Dee here might like to go for a walk. I mean, if we bump into the pretty girl, well, that would just be an added bonus..." Sirius grinned.

"I'm sure your parents will be so happy that you're trying to stalk a muggle," laughed James.

"Again, added bonus," Sirius winked.

"I'm not too into the idea of you and Georgia, I mean, she's a pretty nice girl Sirius...and you're well...you have a certain reputation...but Dee does need a walk, so I guess we're going with your plan," Remus sighed, standing up and taking the dog's lead from the side-table and fastening it to Deeohgee's collar. "But try not to be so tactless if we do see her."

"Tactless? Me? Puh-lease," Sirius said, saying the word as if it had two syllables.

"And remember that she's probably used to lads like you trying to snog her," James chuckled. "So you're probably going to have no luck whatsoever."

"You have no faith in me, you're the worst best friends ever," Sirius shook his head. "I can make any girl fall in love with me."

"She's smart," Remus said.

"Damn, this will be harder than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt bad because I got a few emails telling me people added this to their story alert, and I've had this chapter waiting to be posted for a while...sorry it took so long. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon to make up for the wait. If you're actually reading this...thanks for sticking around.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"So, are the other wizards living around here?" James asked as they walked down a street of houses to the park that was at the other side.

"No, just my dad and me, as far as I know," Remus answered, walking through the kissing gates and onto the green grass. The park was quite large, mostly grass, but there was a small play area with swings, slides and a round-about. There were benches dotted about, paths to different parts of the park, and trees that separated the sections. The Marauders walked across one field, Remus holding onto Deeohgee's leash as the dog tried to run off.

They made their way onto the next field, which was just grass, trees and benches, and had a lot more people. There were a few dogs running around, so Remus bent down and released Dee, who sped off towards a small westy.

"There she is," Sirius told the others, looking towards a bench on which Georgia sat, a small bag leaning against her, reading a book with her dogs leash on her lap. Sirius walked away from his friends without another word, sitting down on the bench next to Georgia. Georgia however, didn't look up from her book, which seemed to annoy Sirius.

"Hey," he said. Nothing. "Umm, hello?" he tried; still nothing. "Georgia?" he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Oh!" she said looking up suddenly. "Sorry, I was in my book. Umm, Sirius, right?"

"Yeah!" Sirius replied happily. "We're walking Remus' dog."

"That's nice," she smiled. "So you go to school with Remus then?"

"Yeah, we all do. We share a dorm," Sirius told.

"Does he have a lot of friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost everybody likes him," Sirius answered. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just, he didn't use to have any friends," she told him. "Neither of us did."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, you have friends now, don't you? I mean, everybody must like you...look at you!" Sirius said, making Georgia blush.

"I don't have many close friends. I have a fair few friends like, but they're all best friends with each other," she tried to say in a nonchalant way, but Sirius could tell it bothered her.

"Oh...what about your boyfriend?" he asked, and to his surprise, she laughed.

"Why would you think I had a boyfriend? I haven't had a boyfriend in about a year," she said, still chuckling.

"Seriously?" he asked. "I just thought...you know, because you're so pretty and all..."

"Thanks, but no. I mean, I've been asked out, but everybody at my school is really superficial, and I'm not into looks," Georgia explained. Sirius frowned; he would have to rely on his brain and not his handsomeness to make Georgia fall for him. This really would be harder than usual.

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean," he said, taking her chin between his thumb and his forefinger, and lifting her chin up to look into her eyes. "I do like eyes myself though...you can see what a person is like from their eyes...your eyes are smart. The eyes are the window to the soul, you know..."

"Yeah, I do know," she said. "And in your eyes I can see that you're trying to flirt." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back, his cheeks a little rosy as he released her chin.

"I'm usually better than this," he admitted.

"I can tell," she said. "But, and do correct me if I'm wrong, girls usually already like you for your looks, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius laughed.

"And I just told you I didn't like people for their looks...so you've got more work to do," she laughed. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be down here for Remus? I'm not sure he'd be too happy with me, hogging the Sirius."

"He won't mind. I'm sure he's sitting over there," he pointed to the bench across the field where the remaining three Marauders sat, "just hoping you'll agree to go out with me."

"Thanks, but I don't know you," she told him. "For all I know, you're psychotic, or possessive, or...or you have a terrible sense of humour. I better get going. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? I don't know where you'll be, but it's not too big around here, so I'll probably see you around." She smiled, stood up, placed her finger and thumb into her mouth and whistled, very loudly. "Useless! Come here boy!" she shouted.

A large, white and grey dog came running toward them, barking happily and jumping up at Georgia's legs as she tried to fasten his lead onto him.

"Can I walk you back to your friends?" she joked. Sirius smiled and stood up next to her, finding it funny how somebody a whole head shorter than him and who looked as if she was a good few stones lighter than him was walking him safely to his friends.

"You've gone all shy," Georgia laughed. "Talk, I like you. You're fun to talk with."

"I would, but I don't have anything worthwhile to say. Look what you've done to me; knocked the confidence right out of me!" Sirius told her, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so fragile," she said. "I'll be more careful in future."

"Oh, already planning on seeing me again, are you?" Sirius joked.

"And the confidence returns," Georgia said, holding her hands up as best she could with the dog leash in her hand, in mock triumph.

"I'm a good actor, darling, it never left," Sirius winked.

"Uh, okay then," Georgia replied. "You know, it's kind of weird, I've known Remus for ages, but I've talked to you more in the past four years...only including today."

"You didn't see him other summers?" Sirius asked.

"No, either he was away, staying with one of you, or I was away, doing god knows what because I don't have a life," Georgia said.

"I'm pretty sure you have plenty of friends," Sirius smiled.

"Having friends doesn't mean you have a life. I live in my books," she smiled back. "When you spend as much time as I do reading, the real world pales in comparison. There's nothing special, nothing extraordinary. There's no magic in my life in the real world, and my books let me travel all over the world, all over every world. Books _are _magic. Books are extradordinary."

Sirius smiled somewhat sadly to himself. Perhaps the one way to make this girl fall for anybody would be for them to show her the wonder in the world; the magic, and he was one of the only boys who could show her...and it was forbidden.

Truth be told, Sirius didn't really know why he was so obsessed with being able to call this girl his own, after all, he'd known her for little more than two hours, but he knew he wanted her. At first it was simply because she was pretty and seemed nice enough, but now, it was more. Maybe it was because she didn't want him, or not that he could see. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't fallen for his looks. Maybe it was because she wasn't superficial and shallow, the fact that she was intelligent and kind and gentle. There were so many aspects of her that he liked, and he knew so little of them. He didn't know her, but he wanted to. She was a real girl who wanted to live in a fictional land; a land that he could give her. He didn't know why he wanted to give her that land; he could have any girl he chose, but it was her he wanted...right now, at least. He told himself it was a challenge, that he wasn't becoming obsessed with the girl, but obsessed with the chase. No, he wasn't obsessed, that was too far, after all, _he_ _didn't know her._ But if he accomplished one thing over the summer, it would be getting to know everything about her, if only just so he could say he did, so he could justify why he wanted her so much.

"You sound like Remus," Sirius told her as they reached his friends, his smile now full of happiness as he looked up at her.

"Uhh, what are you two talking about?" Remus asked.

"Magic," Georgia grinned. The Marauders eyes widened and they looked to Sirius in horror, who, realising what they were thinking, spoke quickly.

"Books!" he explained. Georgia looked confusedly at the boys, whose faces now showed relief.

"Umm, okay, well, I'm going to go home now," she said. "I'll see you when I see you."

"You okay walking back by yourself?" Sirius asked, and Georgia laughed.

"I've lived here all of my life, I know how to take care of myself, I walked here by myself, and if worse comes to worse, Useless will attack them," she told him.

"I thought he was useless," Peter said.

"You think because Useless is useless he won't protect me? A useless creature will always defend its loved ones. I have faith in my dog," she smiled.

"Well, we'll see you later then," Remus said. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too," she replied. "Nice talking to you, Sirius, and nice meeting you two, even though the only thing I know about you is your names." She turned and walked away from the boys, and through to the first field.

"Nice of you to join us again," James said as soon as she was out of sight. "You got nowhere, am I right?"

"Not entirely," Sirius laughed. "She said she liked talking to me. She told me that her life is boring, hence the reason she reads so much. And I can't believe you thought I'd tell a girl I just met about magic!"

"Well, what were we supposed to think? You've done madder things to get with a girl," James laughed.

"I'm not stupid," Sirius told them, but he was smiling. "Although that would be a pretty good way to get muggle girls."

"Not if they thought you were insane, then they'd probably just be scared of you," Remus pointed out.

"What is it with you, never letting me stay happy?" Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.


End file.
